A Couple Animals
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Isnpired by the song: "Animals" by Nickleback. Listen to it while reading! Another almost-but-not-quite smut scene's that is obviously, DantexNero. Good DxN. Altertnate Univearse.  Really short, and I'm sorry for that ahead of time. Seriously, I'm sorry.


A Couple Animals.

Paring: DantexNero.

Summary: AU, Nero is 19 and Credo is his father, Kyrie his mother, and Dante is his older lover. They drove out to a small spot to have sex in Dante's new car, the windo's getting steamed up, when they both heard something outsidethe car. "What was that?" "The wind" "That's my dad outside the car!" Nero screamed.

Warning: Yaoi, most likely smut, and lots of smexy-ness! Also anything else I happen to make up...yeah.

Disclaimer: Damn, I keep forgetting to add this on. But I have it on my profile, so it counts. I don't own any Devil May Cry charicters. Their all Capcom-san's, not mine. Simple. You really think a no-job/car highschooler like me would be able to afford the rights? Hell no!

Anyway, on with this wonderfully smutty plot. Inspired by the song 'Animals' by Nickleback. Listen to it while reading this, it really works better that way, so you know what I'm talking about. Yay!

* * *

><p>Nero grinned at his boyfriend as Dante drove up in a nice new sports car, the door already unlocked and ready for Nero to open it and jump in. And Nero did just that. With a smirk, he opened the red car door and slid into the car easily, and before he could even close it, Dante was drivinng away. "So kid, did you tell your parents?" Dante asked his lover, a smirk on his slightly stubbly face.<p>

Nero laughed and shook his head. "Hell no! They would flip if they found out their freshman college son was gay, and was _involved_ with an old man" Nero said, laughing and resting his head back. Dante laughed. The older man nodded, he was 27 and Nero was only 19.

The two men sat in silence and suddenly, Nero started to laugh. It was dark, around 12 something at night. "What's so funny kid?" Dante asked smiling a small smile at his lover. The younger man just grinned. "I'm glad I snuck out tonight" He purred and slid his hand onto the older man's thigh, his hand creeping south.

With a sharp intake of breath, Dante's grip on the stearing wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white when Nero leaned from his seat to breath into Dante's ear and grip him hard through his leather pants. Nero just grinned that sexy boy-ish grin of his and continued his onslought of the other's clothed member.

The older male had to breath heavily, hardly able to stay on the road with his minx of a lover rubbing him. Pressing on the gas, Dante sped up and hurried to the spot he was thinking of, to fuck Nero. The sweet stuff could wait, at the moment it was time for the nasty dirty kind of love that Dante so much enjoyed giving to the younger man.

Nero seemed to get what he was thinking, and purred, the window's steaming up slightly. They pulled up near the tracks and Dante smirked and climbed into the back, Nero quickly following after him. Nero took off his jacket, his phone still in his pocket, and never noticed the calls and messages he was getting from both parent's. 

* * *

><p>"Credo, I think Nero is missing. I can't find him in his room, and he won't answer his phone" Kyrie, Nero's mother worried over her 'baby' boy. Her brown eyes were filled with worry and Credo, Nero's father was frowning. He knew his boy was trouble the minute that he was sent home for fighting with poeple at school. And that was just Elementary School, now he was going to be starting college the next fall, and he was <em>missing<em>.

"I'll go call his phone, and I'll jump in the truck and look for him. Don't call the police, they have better things to be doing" Credo said and left his worried wife behind, and nodded. The brunette scowled all the way aaround town. He knew his son was gay, and to admit it, he was ashamed. His son was supposed to get married and have kids with a woman, and bring home grandchildren, but now that Credo knew, he knew that that wasn't going to happen.

With a sigh, the father of Nero Angelo went in search of his adopted son. 

* * *

><p>Dante smirked up at Nero, as the boy writhed in pleaure from the older man's mouth. Both mostly had their clothes on, Dante with his red button up shirt and black leather pants, and Nero with his blue-t-shirt and unbuttoned denim jeans, his boxers pushed down to expose his erection that the other man happened to be sucking.<p>

A loud moan escaped Nero's plump lips, and Dante's own need twitched. He needed to get this done quickly, or he was going to explode in his damned leather pants. Nero gripped the leather of the back seat in his hands, twisting the material and arching his back. "D-Dante I think I'm going to explode, p-please just hurry up" He asked, looking down, his azure eyes hazy with lust, his cheeks pink, and his mouth open so he could pant.

The other man just smirked and pulled away with a wet pop. A sound outside made both of the men stop and look around. Nero looked slightly nervous. "What was that?" he asked, sitting up on his ellbows and looking around.

"The wind, I think 'cause no one else know's where we are" Dante answered and kissed Nero, who's eyes widened.

"That's my dad outside the car!" He screamed, his face going red and Dante and him both franticlly tried to get the car started, when with a miserable moan, Dante realized that the keys had dissapeared, most likely when they were switching positions. Nero tried to re-zip his pants with an erection, and found it was impossible. Dante quickly grabbed the kids denim jacket and flung it at him, while grabbing his own red leather jacket and folding it quickly into his lap.

The man outside the car knocked on the window, which Nero and Dante couldn't see out of, and Dante hesitently rolled the window down after finding the keys to the car. Credo, Nero's adopted father stood at Dante's side with a deep frown etched onto his features and Dante smiled slightly nervously as the older man demanded that Dante get out of the car so they could talk.

When the 27 year old stepped out, he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to explain that he was just making out with Nero, and nothing had happened further. Nero sat in the passenger seat, his jacket covering his slowly dwindling erection and he sighed. He wanted to know what his dad was saying to his boyfriend, but of course, Nero was left out of the loop.

With a sigh, he rested his face in the palm of his right hand and leaned against the steamed up window. He drew a face on the window and smiled at how he knew Dante would get mad. The door opened to the driver's side, and Nero whipped his head around to watch as Dante, with a weird smile on his face, slid into the seat and start up the car.

"Where are we going?" Nero asked, looking around for his adopted father, and upon not seeing him and let out a breath he was holding. The older man just smiled like a creep, as he drove away from the tracks they were parked by. Before Nero knew it, Dante pulled into an abandoned parking lot in the ruined part of town.

Putting the car into park and taking out the keys and placing them onto the dashboard, Dante turned to Nero, a perverted gleam in his icy blue eyes. "Wanna continue where we left off?" He asked, his voice going rough. Nero smirked himself and reached a hand out to yank Dante over the armrest and kiss him.

"Hell yes I do"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE.<strong>

This was just a short inspired by the song I mentioned before. I'm damn proud, it wasn't to bad, and it only took me an hour to type it. I had my father unit standing around me, and walking behind me, because I'm on the couch, even though I'm iin the corner...He made me really paranoid so I couldn't focus. But whatever.  
>Please Review! It's appreciated! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
